


Ancient Traditions

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Starscream changing his colors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Traditions

Day 2: Ancient Traditions

 

It happened so slowly that it wasn’t until pearlescent wings were more stark white, and cobalt was more royal blue that Optimus finally asked what was going on. 

"Do you honestly not know? Or are you trying to pull a confession from me by feigning ignorance?"

"Ignorance in what? I'm just trying to understand why you have been changing your colors?"

"You mean you've never wondered why miracle worker medic and gun crazy weapons master or your silent strategist and far from silent saboteur all share partial or similar color schemes?"

"You think Prowl is pretty?"

"Not so pretty as I but that's not the point. Please try and pay attention." 

"Starscream, get to the point. Please"

Optimus pinched his nasal ridge.

"Fine." He huffed as he walked through the hallways back towards their room. "Mates match. It is a very old tradition. One that very few cultures still followed but it was a way to show the depth of your commitment by the degree in which you would liken yourself to your mate. Even humans say the longer a couple is together to more alike they become.”

The revelation stunned the Prime for a moment, but once the shock wore off, his reaction to Starscream’s confession earned them more than a few 'Get a Room's and a wolf whistles.


End file.
